Lunch with the Devil
by Vaynard
Summary: Di dunia baru ini, hanya satu orang yang mengingat kegelapan yang menanti di akhir... seorang idiot yang sok pahlawan. Menghadapi sang iblis, diapun memilih cara yang paling tidak dia kuasai, negosiasi. Rebellion-verse, Sayaka POV.


**Lunch with the Devil**

 **A Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfic**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet & Studio SHAFT  
**

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang buruk, dengan pemeran seorang dewi yang mencintai segalanya dan seorang iblis yang hanya mencintai dewinya. Kisah cinta yang mengocok dunia ini seperti telur dadar.

Dunia tempat aku hidup, sayangnya.

Ah, andai kisah ini terjadi pada suatu acara televisi atau apa, mungkin aku malah akan menikmatinya. Yah, dewi dan iblis, pasangan yang tidak umum. Romantis, kalau Mami-san pernah bilang.

Tapi kalau sahabatmu menjadi korban bujukan iblis (yang dicintainya), itu bukan lagi suatu hal yang romantis bagimu...

...

Ini adalah dunia baru ciptaan Homura Akemi.

Dunia yang tercipta akibat dia memberontak melawan Hukum Perputaran, _Law of Cycle_. Merenggut kekuatan sang Harapan, Madoka Kaname, untuk menciptakan demi memenuhi keegoisannya sendiri. Sebuah dunia untuk dirinya sendiri–dan Madoka, di mana dia bisa bersama Madoka untuk selama-lamanya dalam ilusi kekal.

Dunia tempatku tinggal.

"Aaah..." terlena di batas antara tidur dan terjaga, aku mengurut dahi untuk yang kesekian kali. Televisi di depanku menyala dengan terangnya di tengah kemuraman ruangan, menyiarkan acara tengah malam, siaran ulang acara lama yang membosankan. Di sampingku, penumpang hidup berambut merah sekaligus teman dekatku, Kyoko Sakura terlelap. Kepalanya bersandar di pundakku, membasahi lengan kausku dengan liurnya. Karena wajah tidurnya benar-benar imut, aku memaafkannya.

Begadang untuk berpikir sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, Sayaka Miki, akhir-akhir ini.

Di dunia ini, aku adalah seorang gadis SMP biasa yang tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah _enthropy_ , Penyihir, dan Incubator. Hidupku di sini begitu indah: aku masih bisa berteman baik dengan Hitomi dan Kyousuke (walaupun mereka berpacaran), Kyouko bersahabat denganku, Mami-san adalah _senpai_ yang sangat baik, Nagisa-chan adalah _kouhai_ tersayangku, dan teman masa kecilku Madoka sekarang pergi ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Hidup normal yang selalu kuinginkan.

Ya, kehidupan yang terlalu indah, terlalu normal... kehidupan yang palsu. Sebuah sandiwara berskala dunia, dengan sutradara sang iblis.

Homura Akemi.

Setelah merenggut kekuatan Madoka dan mengubah hukum alam, dia menghilangkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Puella Magi. Kekuatan sihir kami, pengalaman bertarung kami, bahkan masa lalu yang mendorong kami menjalin kontrak dengan Kyubey, dia tulis ulang. Layaknya seorang pengarang yang tidak menyukai suatu akhir cerita, sehingga dia menulis cerita baru dengan _ending_ yang berbeda. _Ending_ yang hanya disukainya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengingat ini semua.

Mungkin kekuatan Homura sepenuhnya dia gunakan untuk menahan Madoka, sehingga aku terabaikan? Itu mungkin. Karena, si murid pindahan itu tidak pernah menganggapku serius. Dia selalu meremehkan idiot ini, yang selalu berakhir sebagai Penyihir.

Ada masa di mana aku adalah bagian dari Hukum Perputaran, bersama Nagisa-chan (bisa dibilang sekretaris pribadinya) mendampingi Madoka dalam tugasnya membawa para Puella Magi menuju keabadian. Menemaninya menjemput para Puella Magi yang mencapai batasnya, mendengarkan Madoka mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penghiburan dan ucapan selamat telah menyelesaikan tugas mulia mereka, dan menghibur sang Dewi di kala ia merindukan kehidupan manusianya... bagiku, aku senang bisa terus menolong orang walaupun eksistensiku sebagai manusia menghilang. Aku sungguh mencintai pekerjaan ini.

Aku sangat menyukai Madoka sebagai sang Dewi. Teman masa kecilku yang penakut dan tidak punya rasa percaya diri, telah menjadi sumber Harapan seluruh Puella Magi, betapa mulianya ia!

Mungkin, itulah penyebab kenapa aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Kecintaan dan kekagumanku kepada Madoka.

Aku tidak tahu apa Nagisa-chan juga mengingat situasi kita sebelumnya. Mami-san dan Kyouko jelas tidak berkutik melawan manipulasi Homura, karena mereka bukan bagian Hukum Perputaran. Jadi, untuk sementara aku harus berjuang sendiri. Sifat sok pahlawan dan pengejar kebajikan menjadi roda gigi yang menggerakkan sebuah mesin kuno bernama Sayaka Miki.

Untuk mengembalikan dunia ini ke situasi yang sesungguhnya, untuk mengembalikan Hukum Perputaran dan Madoka, aku harus... mengalahkan sang iblis, Homura Akemi. Mengabaikan kehidupan normalku yang palsu ini.

Walaupun kemenangan akan membuatku berpisah dengan semua orang yang kusayangi, lagi.

Tidak apa-apa.

Kita semua sudah mengalami mimpi yang sangat indah. Sekarang saatnya bangun.

...

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunan, cahaya matahari yang temaram sudah menyeruak dari sela-sela korden. Aaah, rupanya aku terjaga semalam suntuk lagi. Sembari mengucek mataku yang terasa amat berat, aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal karena terdiam lama dalam posisi duduk. Bunyi gemeretak yang nikmat terdengar dari sendi-sendiku.

"Mgu..." terdengar gumaman dari sisiku, sepertinya Kyouko terbangun.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Memang sudah saatnya bangun. Aku bangkit, membuat kepala Kyouko terjatuh ke atas sofa. Dia menggeliat, mata rubinya terbuka perlahan.

Membalikkan badan, aku menyapanya dengan penuh semangat, "Selamat pagi, Kyou-tan!"

"Pagi..." Kyouko mengucek matanya. Kemudian dia menguap lebar, menampakkan taring kecilnya yang imut itu, dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Uuu... leherku sakit."

"Hahaha, sepertinya kita ketiduran di depan televisi lagi," kataku sambil membuka korden. Ugh, langitnya tampak sangat kelabu. Aku pun menyalakan lampu.

"Haaa?" dengan mata terbuka sepenuhnya, dia memelototiku. "Kenapa kamu nggak membangunkan aku?"

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, Kyou-tan. Wajah tidurmu benar-benar polos, sih."

Waah, wajahnya berubah semerah rambut. Imuuut.

"K-kenapa kamu ini! Mengamati wajah orang yang tidur, dasar me-mesum!" dia menudingku.

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Di berbagai alur waktu, aku dan Kyouko bisa dibilang rival, selalu berselisih karena ideologi kita tentang Puella Magi amat berbeda. Tapi, di beberapa alur waktu, kita juga bisa berteman, walaupun tetap saja sering bertengkar.

Yang paling kuingat jelas, di alur waktu di mana Madoka menjadi Dewi, Kyouko mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membunuhku yang sudah menjadi Penyihir. Walaupun itu sangat menyedihkan, alur waktu itu juga yang menjadi paling berkesan buatku.

Kini, di dunia baru ini, kita adalah sahabat baik. Kyouko pindah ke SMP Mitakihara, dan karena rumahnya jauh di Kazamino, menumpang tinggal denganku. Karena ortuku jarang di rumah, bisa dibilang kita tinggal berdua saja... cukup amoral, ehehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Kyouko berharap lebih dari hubungan menumpang ini. Heh, jangan remehkan pengalamanku sebagai bagian dari konsep Harapan! Aku bisa merasakan dia sering mencuri pandang, berusaha kontak fisik denganku, juga sering merona kalau aku terlalu dekat... walaupun tentu saja dia menyangkalnya. Dasar _tsundere_.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tersanjung atas perasaannya kepadaku, sungguh. Kyouko anak yang baik, dan usahanya menolongku dalam berbagai alur waktu pasti bisa melumerkan hati siapapun, tanpa peduli gender. Tapi...

Situasiku sekarang tidak mendukung hubungan yang lebih serius.

Maksudku, kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Homura dan semua kembali seperti semula, aku pasti akan kembali menjadi bagian dari Hukum Perputaran, aku tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku akan meninggalkan Kyouko lagi.

Aku... tidak mau menyakitinya dengan pergi di saat kita sudah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Meninggalkannya di alur waktu terakhir saja sudah menjadi penyesalan terbesarku. Aku tidak tega-

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan wajahku. "Sayakaaa?"

Kulihat sepasang mata merah besar menatapku dalam-dalam. Ah, sepertinya aku melamun lagi. Jangan buat dia khawatir atau curiga, "Oaaahm, maaf, sepertinya aku masih ngantuk. Ada apa, Kyou-tan?"

"Sarapannya apa? _Spaghetti_ kemarin malam masih ada? Aku lapar..."

Gah, si rakus ini! "Kamu sendiri yang membersihkannya sampai licin tandas... _mou_. Aku akan buat sesuatu buat sarapan. Roti saja tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kedua manik itu berkilauan mendengar kata sarapan dan roti. Dia mengangguk begitu cepat, aku yakin itu replikasi teknik 'Rosso Phantasma'-nya, haha. "Iya!"

Setelah itu, dia ngacir ke kamar mandi, mungkin untuk cuci muka.

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur, mengenakan celemek punya mama (punyaku dan Kyouko kotor gara-gara karya besar kemarin malam), dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Hmm, dua potong roti untuk Kyouko dan satu untukku, juga telur dan _bacon_. Lalu susu hangat untuk melancarkan pencernaan pagi hari. Ah... menu sarapan yang mewah.

Pagi hari yang seperti biasanya. Bangun pagi tepat sebelum alarm berbunyi, Kyouko yang kelaparan, dan aku yang membuat sarapan sederhana-

 _"Semua ini... apa yang salah dengan semua ini? Apa kehidupan ini begitu buruk?"_

Ugh. Perkataanku kepada Homura di kota Mitakihara palsu, kembali bergema di kepalaku. Senjata makan tuan.

Aku ingat, dia juga pernah bilang begitu di awal dunia ini tercipta.

Pemandangan di depan sekolah, dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran, murid-murid yang baru kembali dari liburan musim semi mereka dengan penuh semangat, dan...

Sang iblis yang duduk dengan santainya di tengah mereka, suatu eksistensi yang diabaikan dunia baru.

 _"Tidak ada," dia menggelengkan kepala, rambut hitam berkilaunya berkibar melawan tiupan angin. "Jawabannya tidak ada, bukan? Inilah dunia yang selalu didambakan Madoka. Dunia di mana ia bisa hidup dengan normal bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Inilah dunia yang selalu diinginkan Sayaka Miki. Dunia di mana ia terlepas dari beban berat seorang Puella Magi, dan menikmati hidup sebagai gadis SMP biasa. Sebuah dunia yang sempurna."_

Dia benar. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau mengakuinya, bagaimanapun kebencianku padanya, dia benar. Kalau aku menutup mata atas semua ulahnya, yang merenggut kekuatan Madoka dan mengubah aturan alam semesta, ini adalah dunia dan kehidupan yang selalu kuinginkan.

Tapi, maaf saja, murid pindahan.

Aku adalah seorang pembela kebenaran, di alur waktu manapun itu tidak akan berubah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang salah, aku akan berusaha mencari pembenaran.

Walaupun ini dunia yang sempurna...

Dan walaupun kami semua bahagia atas kehidupan ini...

Karena ini adalah kesempurnaan yang dibangun di atas kebohongan dan keegoisan.

Aroma mentega cair menyadarkanku. "Ups," nyaris aku lupa, mentega di atas penggorengan sudah hampir habis menguap. Aku pun memasukkan _bacon_ , lalu dengan sendok kayu, aku mengaduk-aduknya perlahan. Bau menggugah selera mulai menyeruak.

Hmm, baunya seperti... kemenangan.

Yah, kemampuan memasakku memang baru sampai setingkat ini, paling rumit adalah _spaghetti_ kemarin malam (itupun setelah menuruti resep sampai ke huruf-hurufnya).

"Baunya enaaaak!"

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah mulut berair menampakkan wujudnya di dekatku. "Kyou-tan?!"

Si rakus itu, di tengah kelaparannya, berdiri dekat sekali dengan api, sepertinya berusaha menghirup aroma masakan sederhana ini... sekaligus bersama wajannya. Itu bahaya sekali, jadi kugetok kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Ya, ya, diamlah di meja makan dan ini akan lebih cepat selesai."

Dengan mulut cemberut, sepertinya mengharap tes rasa, Kyouko berjalan lunglai ke meja makan. Aku terkikik. Kadang, aku berpikir kalau tinggal bersama Kyouko sama saja seperti memelihara kucing rakus yang cepat merasa lapar.

"Ne, Sayaka."

"Hmm?" aku meletakkan _bacon_ yang sudah crispy itu ke atas piring. Sekarang menggoreng telur. "Kamu mau telur mata sapi atau dadar?"

"Telur mata sapi!" dia menjawab dengan tegas. Hahaha. "Eh tunggu, bukan itu maksudku! Sayaka, kamu begadang semalaman lagi ya?"

Ah. ketahuan. Tapi, siapa juga yang tidak sadar, bahkan Kyouko yang biasanya hanya peduli soal makanan? Wajahku pasti terlihat sangat kacau dengan mata menggelambir hitam dan kulit pucat. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali.

"Ada masalah apa? Sudah lama aku mengamatimu, tiap hari kamu kurang tidur."

Aku memecah empat butir telur ke atas penggorengan, menimbulkan bunyi gemericik yang khas.

"Mmm... aku hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir, kurasa."

"Haaa?" aku mendengar kursi berderit, sepertinya Kyouko bangkit dari duduknya. "Sayaka, berpikir?!"

Drap drap drap, langkah kakinya terdengar. Tidak lama, wajah manisnya sudah ada di depanku, alisnya berkerut. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir...

"Serius, Sayaka. Ada apa denganmu?" untuk memperkuat pertanyaannya, dia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahiku. Tentu saja aku menampiknya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

Setelah itu, dia diam saja di sebelahku, sepertinya memberiku kesempatan menyelesaikan memasak. Menyajikan dua telur mata sapi untuk masing-masing, kuletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja. Kyouko mengikutiku. Aku duduk dan mulai mengoleskan mentega ke roti yang akan kupanggang, sementara dia menusukkan garpu ke sepotong _bacon_ , tapi pandangannya terus mengikuti gerakanku...

Menghela napas panjang, aku menghentikan gerakanku, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku menunggumu bicara, Sayaka."

"Bicara? Soal apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Yang membuatmu nggak bisa tidur. Aku..." dia menggigit _bacon_ -nya "Aku ingin membantumu."

Heee? Alisku terangkat. Dengan itu, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"J-jangan salah sangka! Ini balasan dariku karena kau sudah mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini!" dia mengambil sepotong roti dan menggigitnya dengan kasar, lalu membalikkan badannya. Ah, dasar Kyouko, tingkah _tsundere_ -mu pun berhubungan dengan makanan?

Menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Kamu anak yang baik ya, Kyou-tan!"

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti Nagisa!" dia berteriak kesal. Kemudian, dengan pipi menggembung, dia berkata perlahan, "Serius, Sayaka. Aku ingin membantumu. Kita 'kan... te-teman."

Itu manis sekali, tapi... "Kyou-tan, kamu tidak bisa membantuku soal ini."

Kyouko terhenyak mendengarku, lalu menggerutu, "Ini soal Kamijou lagi?"

Apa aku mendengar nada kecemburuan di sana? Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Mmm."

"Kalau begitu, si murid pindahan?"

Bagi Kyouko, murid pindahan itu Madoka, yang kembali ke Mitakihara setelah 3 tahun di Amerika. Sedangkan bagiku, itu adalah Homura Akemi. Di tiap alur waktu, dia selalu berperan sebagai murid pindahan misterius. Tapi tentu saja Kyouko tidak tahu soal ini... hmm, bagaimana aku menjawabnya?

Brak!

Karena tidak sabar menungguku bicara, Kyouko menggebrak meja, kekuatannya begitu dahsyat sampai piring-piring di atasnya melayang! Dengan panik aku berusaha mengamankan mereka. Untungnya tidak ada yang sampai jatuh. Kemudian aku mendengar derap kaki Kyouko, dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan mencengkeram kerahku.

"Kalau kamu nggak bicara, aku nggak bisa membantumu!" teriaknya, dengan wajah serius seperti yang kukenal dulu. Wajah petarung veteran yang tidak mengenal kompromi, wajah yang dulu sangat kubenci, tapi... sekarang amat kurindukan di dunia baru ini.

"Bicara...?" aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata melebar dan alis terangkat tinggi.

"K-kenapa wajahmu begitu? Bukankah kau yang sering bilang ke Madoka!?" Kyouko melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu naik ke atas meja, dan mengibaskan kuncir kudanya. "'Kalau ada masalah, bicarakanlah padaku! Sayaka-chan sang ksatria akan menolongmu dari atas kuda putih'!"

Dia berkata begitu dengan suara sok macho.

E-eh, itu kata-kataku! Aku ingat pernah bilang begitu.

Sebagai murid pindahan dari Amerika, Madoka kesulitan beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungan sekolah Jepang. Anak-anak kelas berusaha membantunya, walaupun Madoka merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, dia tidak angkat bicara karena tidak mau menyakiti hati teman-teman dengan penolakannya. Maka aku, sebagai sang ksatrianya muncul dan memberinya dorongan agar berani bicara mengenai kecanggungannya. Hal itu berhasil dan kini Madoka bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, temannya pun banyak.

Bicara...? Kata itu terulang lagi dalam pemikiranku.

Semua masalah tidak harus diselesaikan dengan sebuah aksi, pengalamanku sebagai bagian Hukum Perputaran telah mengajari begitu. Di berbagai alur waktu, salah satu penyebab kegagalan Homura mengubah takdir Madoka adalah karena dia tidak mau mengatakan tujuannya. Dia tidak mau berbicara serius dengan kami semua soal Incubator dan takdir Puella Magi. Sehingga dia terus berjuang sendiri tanpa peluang sukses yang jelas.

Ah, meskipun dia bicara soal itupun, kami tidak mempercayainya sebelum semua sudah terlambat...

Tapi, sekarang... bicara? Dengan Homura Akemi, sang iblis...?

Itu tidak akan berhasil.

Alasannya jelas... karena Homura tidak akan mau mendengarku. Selain itu, dia juga amat berhati-hati dengan status Madoka sekarang. Aku yakin, apapun yang kira-kira mengancam situasi dunia ini, akan dia hilangkan. Dia hanya cukup bertepuk tangan sekali untuk itu! Apa yang menghalangi dia untuk melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku mengajaknya bicara soal situasi ini?

Tunggu, itu pemikiran yang terlalu paranoid.

Ke mana Sayaka-chan yang tidak mengenal rasa takut dan ceroboh itu?

Apa salahnya mencoba? Ya, tidak ada!

Hmm, ya... mungkin ini akan berhasil. Negosiasi dengan iblis, kah? Menarik.

Soal apa yang akan terjadi... itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sayaka-chan selalu beraksi dulu sebelum berpikir 'kan?

"I-ide bagus, Kyou-tan!" kuraih kedua lengannya, membuat dia terhenyak. "Itu tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya!"

"E-eah? Ba-baguslah kalau begitu."

...

Setelah meninggalkan Kyouko dengan menu sarapan ekstra, aku berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah. Tujuanku jelas, aku ingin segera bicara dengan si murid pindahan, Homura.

Tidak sulit menemukannya. Dia selalu duduk di pojok belakang kelas, posisi dia bisa mengamati Madoka sepuas hatinya. Dasar bodoh, padahal kalau duduk di samping Madoka, dia akan lebih leluasa...

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas yang masih lengang, dan seketika itu juga sepasang _iris_ violet langsung tertuju ke arahku. Sebuah pandangan menyelidik penuh kecurigaan, langsung menusuk inti jiwaku. Ugh, dia tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya padaku sedikitpun, walaupun semestinya aku yang kehilangan ingatan ini (sepengetahuannya) bukanlah halangan baginya...

"Yo," kuangkat sebelah tanganku dengan ragu, tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Cih, setelah memandangku dengan penuh kebencian, sekarang dia mengabaikan keberadaanku? Kupikir usia mentalnya sudah dewasa? Itu... begitu kekanakan.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Tanpa meletakkan tas, aku menghampirinya. "Murid pindahan."

Kalimat sederhana ini sukses menarik perhatian Homura, membuat kedua iris ungu itu melebar. Tentu saja dia kaget. Seharusnya aku kan tidak ingat soal alur waktu di mana Homura-lah murid pindahan, bukan Madoka.

"Sayaka Miki," oooh, nada suaranya itu, seperti sedang berbicara dengan makhluk rendahan bukan manusia! Atau Kyubey. Dia menyamakanku dengan Kyubey, sialan. "Kenapa... kau masih ingat?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin manipulasi ingatanmu kurang kuat karena kau harus membagi kekuatan untuk menahan kebangkitan Madoka?"

Matanya menyipit, dan kedua tangannya terangkat dalam posisi akan bertepuk. Bulu kudukku berdiri, sepertinya aku terlalu frontal.

"Kali ini akan kupastikan kau benar-benar lupa," katanya, dingin. Aku mengangkat tanganku, kepanikan melanda.

"T-tunggu! A-aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu," kedua tangannya mulai bergerak... tapi, aku, instingku yang terasah dalam ratusan alur waktu bergerak cepat, kuraih tangannya untuk menghentikan itu. Alis tipis Homura berkerut, menjanjikan penderitaan yang luar biasa padaku kalau tidak segera melepaskannya.

Aku tidak bergeming, kutatap dia dengan niat bertarung. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Empat mata saja, sebagai sesama orang yang mengingat alur waktu sebelum ini," suaraku keluar dengan begitu dalam, seperti seorang ksatria yang bernegosiasi dengan raja musuh. Dia tidak terlihat tertarik. Baiklah, "Kamu... bebas menghapus ingatanku setelah selesai."

Homura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Negosiasi kemungkinan besar akan berakhir sia-sia bagiku, bahkan bisa jadi ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir. Apapun hasilnya nanti, Homura siap menghapus ingatanku... dan kali ini bisa kupastikan dia akan benar-benar seksama menghapus semuanya.

Sebenarnya ini tidak ada ruginya bagi dia.

Setelah beberapa detik yang seperti abad berlalu, dia terkikik, "Fufufu. Aku penasaran, apa rencana besarmu dengan mengajakku bicara, Sayaka Miki, jadi akan kuturuti."

Aku menghela napas yang tertahan di tenggorokanku.

"Ikuti aku," aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Si murid pindahan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kabur dari sekolah? Dasar murid nakal..."

Auw, sarkasmenya menyakitkan!

...

Tujuan kami adalah sebuah cafe di pusat kota Mitakihara, bernama 'Arnage'. Entah dari bahasa apa, mungkin Jerman? Yang penting makanannya enak, kalau mempercayai ingatanku dari alur waktu lain. Sebelumnya, Homura menyihirkan pakaian biasa agar kita tidak terlihat sebagai murid sekolah. Memasuki Arnage, aku segera berjalan menuju meja di samping jendela, dan dia mengikutiku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari punggungku.

Aku yakin, bajuku berlubang di tempat dia memfokuskan pandangannya...

"Apa maumu, Sayaka Miki?" dia bertanya setelah diam saja sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hmm?" aku menarik kursi dan duduk. Wajah suram si murid pindahan-alias-iblis itu memancarkan aura kecurigaan yang luar biasa, aku yakin oksigen di dalam restoran ini menipis karenanya. Tapi, bukan Sayaka-chan kalau bisa terintimidasi hanya dengan itu! "Sudah kubilang sejak tadi, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, murid pindahan. Kita tidak pernah bicara berdua saja di alur waktu manapun, kita tidak pernah berteman."

"Itu karena kau seorang idiot, Sayaka Miki," Homura meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Kemudian, dia menaikkan kedua tangan dan menyilangkan jari-jarinya di depan wajah. "Pada semua alur waktu di mana kau menjadi Puella Magi, kau selalu berubah menjadi Penyihir... yang kemudian mempengaruhi tindakan Madoka dan Kyouko Sakura setelahnya. Aku sangat membenci keberadaanmu."

Oh, cintamu menyanjungku, Homura.

"Huhuhu, perasaanku sama denganmu. Murid pindahan... bukan, Homura Akemi. Di alur waktu manapun, di dunia manapun, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu," kuludahkan kalimat itu. Ya, tidak ada gunanya lagi menyamarkan kebencianku padanya.

Senyuman sang iblis menjadi semakin lebar. Kedua irisnya berubah warna, bukan lagi ungu gelap penuh dosa dan kecemburuan, tetapi ungu terang yang... sensual.

"Fufufu. Akhirnya, kau memanggil namaku dengan tulus, Sayaka Miki," dia tertawa kecil. Suaranya bagaikan madu beracun di telingaku, manis dan memuakkan.

Tensi di antara kami meningkat pesat. Aku yakin, kau bisa memotong udara di antara kami berdua dan menyajikan _steak_ dari sana. Waitress yang hendak memberikan daftar menu kepada kami, membeku di tempat menyadari ini.

"Tapi..." aku meraih daftar menu dari si _waitress_ , "Sekarang aku tidak mau berdebat penuh kebencian denganmu."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingat, di alur-alur waktu sebelumnya akulah yang paling merepotkan kita semua. Aku yang egois, selalu memikirkan diri sendiri, tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain, keras kepala..." aku membuka-buka daftar menu, senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahku. "Madoka adalah teman masa kecilku. Mami-san adalah senpai kesayanganku. Nagisa-chan adalah kouhai-ku yang paling manis. Kyou-tan adalah rival sekaligus sahabatku. Tapi Homura, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku selalu menyebabkan banyak penderitaan dan masalah, untukmu dan juga Madoka. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf."

Homura terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, mungkin ekspresi paling polosnya yang pernah kulihat...

Aku menyeringai, "Lalu, ini mungkin bukan permintaan maaf yang sepantasnya, tapi... aku akan mentraktirmu. Makanlah sepuasnya!"

Seketika tensi di antara kami bocor seperti balon. Bahkan kau bisa mendengar suara 'phweeee' dari sana.

"... kalau begitu, aku takkan segan-segan," katanya. Dia meraih daftar menu dan membukanya, lalu jari lentiknya menunjuk sebuah menu di sana, "Aku pesan _Cheeseburger Steak_."

Si _waitress_ tampak terkejut, tapi pensil di tangannya tetap bergerak menuliskan pesanan Homura. Menu ini letaknya memang cukup tersembunyi dan juga tidak ada ilustrasinya, sehingga banyak pelanggan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya...

Eh tunggu. Kalau begitu, dari mana Homura tahu?

"Kamu pernah menyarankan aku memesan ini," dia mengembalikan daftar menu ke si _waitress_.

"Pernah...? Oh, iya!" aku ingat, ada 1 alur waktu di mana kami cukup akrab. Yah, waktu itu Homura masih pemalu dengan _braid_ dan kacamata tebalnya sih. Moemura, kalau menurut Madoka.

Dia tersenyum manis, "Bahkan aku juga menyukai makanan dengan daging."

Huh, tidak kusangka. Kalau melihat tubuh bagian tertentunya yang kekurangan daging...

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang amat jelek, Sayaka."

Jadi dia juga bisa baca pikiran? "A-hahaha," aku membaca menu sekali lagi, "Aku pesan yang sama dengannya. Lalu, _Millenario Parfait_ -nya juga, 2" aku menambahkan.

...

Tak lama, pesanan kami sudah tiba. Dua porsi _cheeseburger steak_ dengan uap mengepul yang menggugah selera, dan _parfait_ sebagai pencuci mulut setelah selesai makan. Aku menepukkan tangan, " _Itadakimasu_!"

Kulihat, dia juga menepukkan tangannya. Melihatnya, aku mengangkat alis.

"Bahkan sang iblis juga mengucapkan selamat makan, huh?"

"Kebiasaan sebagai manusia susah diubah," jawabnya dengan senyuman dingin.

Begitukah?

Aah. Daripada mengurus kebiasaan si iblis, saatnya menikmati _steak_ ini! Menu ini dulunya kupilih secara tidak sengaja, dan sejak itu, setiap ke Arnage aku selalu memesannya. _Steak_ dari daging cincang lembut, ditemani _puree_ kentang dan salad sederhana, ini benar-benar mewah untuk kantung anak SMP. Yah, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa lah.

Kutorehkan pisau ke tengah _steak_... untuk mengeluarkan lelehan keju yang tampak begitu lezat. Inilah salah satu hal favoritku dan asal nama menu ini, saus keju yang meleleh lembut!

Tidak sabar lagi, kusuapkan potongan _steak_ itu ke dalam mulutku."Mmm!"

Oooh, sungguh lezat seperti biasa. Daging cincang yang sedikit manis, diseimbangkan dengan saus keju yang gurih. Aku mengangkat wajah untuk menikmatinya benar-benar... dan saat itu, kulihat sang iblis tersenyum manis. Matanya berkilauan melihat saus keju yang meleleh keluar dari tengah steak. Saat ia memotong _steak_ dan menyuapkannya... pipinya bersemu merah.

Aku terperangah. Homura tampak sangat manis. Ya, senyuman itu lebih cocok baginya daripada wajah sok tegarnya sebagai sang iblis.

Makan siang kemudian berjalan dengan sunyi, kami berdua terfokus menikmati kelezatan _steak_ ini. Setelah Homura meletakkan garpunya di atas _hotplate_ yang kosong, aku memanggil _waitress_ untuk meminta _dessert_ disajikan. Homura tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. Ekspresinya kembali dingin seperti semula...

Walaupun aku yakin, senyuman tadi adalah nyata.

Tidak lama, _dessert_ pun tiba. Dua gelas 'Millenario Parfait', sesuai namanya, mengandung kira-kira ribuan _topping_ (tidak juga sih). Ada biskuit, wafer, buah, _marshmallow_ , dan permen. Ini pencuci mulut dengan kalori sangat tinggi, yang kalau dikombo dengan _steak_ tadi sukses mengacaukan lagi jadwal dietku.

Tapi peduli amat. Aku meraih sendok dan segera menyuapkannya. Oooh, dingin dan manis.

Di seberangku, Homura juga melakukan hal yang sama... dan lagi-lagi, tersenyum tulus.

Melihatnya seperti ini, aku tidak yakin bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis.

Dengan sendok di dalam mulutku, aku berkomentar, "Kita dulu pernah jadi teman, walaupun hanya di 1 alur waktu. Kita _bisa_ menjadi teman. Tapi... hhh. Kenapa akhirnya kita jadi begini?"

Homura meletakkan sendoknya, dan menjawab singkat, "Karena manusia berubah, Sayaka. Aku yang dulu kamu kenal dan aku yang sekarang bukanlah individu yang sama."

"Oh, ya. Sekarang kamu... bukan, di dunia yang lama pun, kamu bukanlah manusia yang utuh," aku menyilangkan lengan.

Benar. Homura menjadi Puella Magi demi menyelamatkan Madoka dari jeratan takdir. Homura yang kukenal sebelumnya adalah seorang gadis dengan usia mental yang dewasa, yang ditempa oleh puluhan alur waktu di mana dia selalu menyaksikan kami, para Puella Magi, mati.

Terutama Madoka.

Semua yang dilakukannya, hanya demi Madoka. Untuk menolong teman baiknya itu, Homura rela tersesat selamanya di dalam labirin waktu yang tidak terpecahkan. Madoka sang dewi pernah bilang, Homura menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu, sebanyak kira-kira 100 kali! Perhitungan kasarku, usianya sekarang sudah 24 tahun.

Sungguh dedikasi yang luar biasa. Hati siapapun pasti akan luluh oleh ini.

Tapi, gadis yang ingin ia selamatkan memilih akhir yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri... dengan permohonannya, Madoka menjadi personifikasi Harapan. Kehidupannya tidak memiliki awal dan akhir, keberadaannya hilang dari semesta ini.

Pada akhirnya Homura tidak bisa bersama dengan Madoka. Sebuah _ending_ yang menyedihkan buatnya, seluruh upaya dan pengorbanannya tidak menghasilkan.

Maka tidak heran akhirnya dia memberontak kepada Madoka.

Mengakhiri pemikiran itu, aku mengambil kesimpulan, "Aku... mungkin bisa mengerti alasanmu, Homura."

"Hmm?"

"Kamu pernah bilang kalau dedikasi tidak akan mendapat upahnya. Itu yang terjadi padamu, bukan? Perjuanganmu selama puluhan alur waktu bisa dibilang berakhir sia-sia karena kamu tidak bisa bersama Madoka lagi. Dia meninggalkanmu, naik ke eksistensi yang lebih tinggi," aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi. "Jujur, aku bersimpati padamu."

Ah, matanya melebar. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku menaikkan tangan, menghentikannya. "Tapi itu soal lain. Simpati tidak akan menghalangiku untuk menghentikan ilusi ini. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku... sebagai _teman masa kecil_ Madoka," aku menekankan kata 'teman masa kecil'. "Di dunia inipun, aku akan berdiri sebagai pelindung terakhir Madoka dari rencanamu. Dari cintamu yang mengekang."

Mendengar kata 'cinta', bahu Homura bergetar... atau itu hanya bayanganku?

"Kau... tidak mengerti perasaanku kepada Madoka."

"Benar, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi pahamilah ini, Homura Akemi," aku menyilangkan lengan. "Setelah semua ini berakhir, Madoka tidak akan menyalahkanmu, dia mengerti. Aku yang idiot saja mengerti, apalagi dia, sang dewi..."

Jadi jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, kata-kata ini aku telan. Entah kenapa aku tidak tega mengatakannya...

"Berakhir?" Homura mengerutkan alisnya. "Dunia ini adalah satu-satunya dunia di mana Madoka bisa hidup bahagia. Aku takkan membiarkan ini berakhir. Aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang berpikiran lain. Ya, semua demi Madoka. Asal dia bisa terus tersenyum di dunia ini, aku rela menanggung beban apapun, bahkan menjadi musuhnya kelak."

Itu... sungguh keberadaan yang tanpa pamrih. Dan sangat egois. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"... kalau begitu, pembicaraan kita selesai," kataku sambil bangkit dari meja. "Seperti halnya kau mengikrarkan kalau kau akan menjadi musuh Madoka, di sini aku berikrar-"

Aku menudingkan telunjukku kepadanya.

"Sayaka Miki ini akan selalu menjadi musuhmu, Homura Akemi."

Tapi, sedalam apapun dia terjatuh, segelap apapun kepribadiannya, sejauh apapun sikapnya berubah... dia masih bisa tersenyum tulus saat menyuapkan _cheeseburger steak_. Senyuman yang ditunjukkannya padaku di awal perjalanannya menelusuri alur waktu demi Madoka. Senyuman yang... jujur, aku rindukan.

Mungkin, masih ada harapan untuknya.

"Fufufu. Aku menerima tantanganmu, Sayaka," Homura membuka lebar kedua lengannya. "Kemarilah, biarkan aku memelukmu."

Oh, dia menggodaku? Akan kuturuti.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan kami pun berpelukan. Entah apa makna tindakan ini. Pernyataan perang? Persiapan saling membunuh? Rivalitas?

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Homura Akemi. Dan aku akan mengembalikan takdir Madoka yang sesungguhnya."

Ini adalah pernyataan perang. Aku, Sayaka Miki, bagian dari Hukum Perputaran, tidak akan mengobarkan perang tanpa keyakinan atas kesempatanku menang.

"Fufufu. Aku ingin melihatmu melakukannya, Sayaka," Homura mempererat pelukannya. Walaupun dia seorang iblis, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Tidak berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya... atau itu hanya ilusi indera peraba yang diberikannya padaku? "Ekspresimu di saat semua perjuanganmu berakhir sia-sia, di saat semua upayamu hancur di depan mata... air mata itu pasti akan sangat nikmat direguk."

"Heh. Jangan menangis dan minta perlindungan pada Madoka kalau kau kalah. Madoka pasti akan membelamu, dan kalau sudah begitu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Aku takkan kalah."

Dengan itu, pembicaraan berakhir. Kami melepaskan pelukan dan saling memandang dengan penuh semangat bertarung. Walaupun untukku, itu hanya kedok. Aku tidak siap kalau harus menghadapinya sekarang... aku perlu rencana, juga kerjasama dengan Mami-san dan yang lain.

"Untuk menghargai keberanianmu mengkonfrontasi raja iblis ini, Sayaka, aku akan memberimu kelonggaran," kata Homura kemudian, dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kau... boleh menyimpan ingatanmu."

Yang benar? Kau yakin?

Dia tersenyum dengan amat sok, sepertinya membaca pikiranku barusan. "Aku sangat yakin. Apapun yang kau rencanakan dengan berbekal ingatanmu, Sayaka, itu takkan pernah berhasil."

Hoh, percaya diri sekali dia, aku tertawa kering, "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Benar, aku meremehkanmu. Aku takkan pernah menganggapmu serius. Anggap saja _handicap_ dariku. Bahkan iblis sepertiku perlu tantangan. Waktu dan kebosanan adalah musuh setiap makhluk abadi, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak yakin _kau_ abadi."

"Hmph. Kau akan terkejut," katanya. Kemudian, dia mengibaskan rambut hitam berkilaunya, gestur yang identik dengannya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sayaka."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Homura," meskipun mungkin pertempuran ini mustahil dimenangkan, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan seringai ini dari wajahku.

Ternyata bicara jujur dengan Homura sangat menyegarkan.

Homura beralih, aku bisa melihat bulu gagak ilusi berjatuhan mengikuti tiap langkahnya. Kemudian, dengan gerakan berputar seperti seorang penari balet, dia akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada udara kosong di depan sana.

"Aah. Hubungan ini mungkin tidak terlalu buruk," kataku.

Aku, Madoka, dan Homura. Seorang ksatria, putri, dan raja iblis.

Seorang ksatria memang harus mengalahkan raja iblis untuk menyelamatkan sang putri, bukan? Tapi, apa yang terjadi kalau sang raja iblis itu sebenarnya adl makhluk yang bisa diajak ngobrol, bahkan berteman? Ketika sang ksatria mengetahui latar belakang sang iblis dan alasannya berbuat jahat... sampai dia merasa simpati kepada sang musuh bebuyutan?

Bahwa setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, semua pembicaraan akrab dan senda gurau, sang ksatria dan raja iblis harus saling membunuh di medan perang terakhir?

Aku yakin, aku tega melakukannya.

Karena aku melakukan ini demi dia juga.

Kuletakkan lenganku di belakang kepala, dan membalikkan badan.

Sampai jumpa lagi, Homura Akemi, sang raja iblis. Saat kita bertemu lagi, itu adalah di akhir masamu.

 **-fin-**

* * *

 **A/N**

Rebellion!Sayaka is the best Sayaka!


End file.
